Heat
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke head to nightclub with a bunch of friends. NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Another Rp between Skully and Me recently submitted online.

Original y! comment:

Yeah, wow... I'm submitting something? OO  
Well it's about time?  
Rp between Skully and I, with plans to make it into a doujinshi someday...maybe over summer break this coming year? But yeah, I simply edited it for spelling/grammar and maybe added in a few words that had been left out, but otherwise it's completely how it was in the messenger. If I can get more Skully Icons and think of titles, I'll post more of our RP's since we have like, a gajillion of them.

Hopefully this isn't lame I think we had Dirrty, Buttons, Closer, and Gimmie More playing while we RP'd, so that might help with the tone in case anyone was wondering.

In any case... enjoy?

**YAOI**

* * *

Naruto flopped down on the couch, staring down at his cell phone. He was waiting on Kiba to hurry up and tell him when exactly they were leaving to go to the so-called "Awesome new club." He was also waiting on his beloved raven-haired boyfriend to finally stop hogging the bathroom so that he could actually get ready for the "awesome new club." A short, sharp sigh hissed through his lips as the blonde leaned on a hand and looked down the hall towards the bathroom door. Wheat-colored brows furrowed slightly and he gave another glare towards his phone.

Turning off the light after fussing with his bangs once more, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and down the small hall into the living room. "Nothing yet?" He asked but already knew the answer, he also noted the look he was receiving from the blonde, with the slightly annoyed arch to his golden brow. "Shut up." He stated, flopping down on the couch next to Naruto and crossing his arms with a frustrated huff.

Giving a return huff, Naruto stood and tossed his phone to the other man. "You talk to him if he calls." He stalked off to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the hallway closet. He peeled off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror for a second, running a hand through his hair. Scratching his head, he turned and twisted the water on. He switched it to the shower head and tugged the rest of his dressings off.

Wiping the pad of his index finger under his eyes where the black line from his eyeliner was, a small streak of red from the eyeshadow he had perfectly added to complete his look came off, Sasuke rolled his eyes, glancing down at Naruto's phone laying next to his thigh before turning his eyes to the TV as another cartoon came on. He glared at the screen before closing his eyes and sighing. 'Stupid Kiba...' He growled softly, the mutt having had the -worst- timing imaginable.

Rinsing off and shutting off the water, Naruto stepped from the tub. He shook his head animal-like and pulled up a towel to run lazily over his body. he tugged on a pair of boxers he had laying on the toilet lid and walked into the bedroom to look for something comfortable to wear that he could dance in yet still look "devilishly handsome," he thought with a snort. He settled for his favorite black shirt with a nice orange and blue jacket to wear over it and his comfy jeans. He'd worn them so much, they had a few holes in a number of places. He walked back out into the living room and gave an inquisitive look over of his raven-haired boyfriend. "You're wearing -that- to the club?"

Sasuke arched a brow but didn't bother opening his black and red rimmed eyes. "What you prefer me to wear then?" He opened one eye before standing, eyes locked onto the bright blue staring down at him. "Hmm?" He turned and headed for the bedroom

Naruto turned, following Sasuke with his eyes. The blue irises took an obvious slide down Sasuke's spine to settle on the seat of his pants. "Well, you could wear something that shows off that sweet ass of your's better for starters. We're not going to a book-reading party." The blonde snickered as he followed the other.

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed. "And here I was thinking you wouldn't want everyone ogling what's yours." Sasuke turned to look over his shoulder, a smirk in place even as he rolled his eyes.

A short flustered snort popped from the blonde's mouth. Then a slow smirk stretched over his lips. "Nobody can see it if i stay attached to it all night long." Naruto chuckled and snuck a hand down to grab what was his firmly. "Now impress me." He purred into the pale ear.

"Hn." Sasuke arched back into the large hand holding onto his left cheek before turning and shoving Naruto back so that he fell onto the bed as he walked over to the dresser and began to dig though his pants drawer. "I suppose the shirt needs to be changed as well then?" Sasuke asked, purposefully shifting his hips so that his rear stuck out just a little bit further as he bent over.

Naruto jerked up from where he landed on the bed, taking in everything the raven gave him. "Well yeah," Naruto said as he bit at his lip. "I want you to be my living wet dream. Put on clothes that beg to be ripped off."

Feigning a pout when he looked over his shoulder at Naruto, Sasuke turned back to the dresser. "I should be your living wet dream no matter what the hell i am or not wearing for that matter, dobe." He snirked pulling on the hem of the tight leather pants he only wore when begged to before digging in the next drawer for a shirt, continuing to switch his weight from one foot to the other, knowing that Naruto's eyes were trained on his ass. "Suppose you want me to change into it in front of you as well?"

"You know what i mean.." Naruto groaned as he kept his gaze focused on the Uchiha's ass. "And of course I do, a nice before-show appetizer is always welcome." The blonde folded his arms with a grin.

"Hnnn..." Sasuke snirked as his fingers brushed against the mesh shirt he had stolen from Kiba when the brunette had tried to force him to wear it to the movies. "Mmm..." He shut the drawer and stood, the shirt hidden under a folded black, zippered hoodie, the pants partially exposed from the under the hood. Moving over to the bed and setting the pile of clothes down, Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, the blondes legs spread lazily open when he neared. "How about, you undress me, since my clothing choice wasn't up to your approval."

"That sounds like a much better idea." The blonde grinned as he tugged the raven to him.

Sliding his hands up the other man's smooth skin, he urged the rejected shirt up and over the two muscled arms. Giving a pleased pinch to the raven's nipple with his teeth, Naruto slid his hands back down, teasing goose bumps up. He popped the button open on the pants and slid the zipper down with his teeth, yanking the un-needed pants down. He snirked at the slight bulge in the raven's underwear and looked up into the lust-tinged dark eyes. "Now you can get dressed." He said with a snirk.

Wrinkling his nose up with the teasing glare he was giving Naruto, He reached over and picked up the pile of clothes. "You forgot my boxers, but i'll manage those myself." He snirked before walking away, disappearing out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind him.

Naruto watched Sasuke exasperatedly, "I thought i was gonna get to watch you do that!" He called after the raven before pouting and folding his arms to his chest. He flopped back on the bed and waited for Sasuke.

Once inside, Sasuke stripped himself of the unneeded undergarment and quickly dressed, making sure to put on the hoodie and zipping it up before exiting the bathroom.

"Better?" Sasuke asked as he stepped into the bedroom once more, a raven brow arched in question.

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, giving a lookover. "What's up with the hoo-" It was at that time that Naruto's phone finally rang from where it was left on the couch.

Looking up and over at the hallway, Naruto leaped up, going to his phone and picking it up. "Hello?" Kiba's gruff voice chirped back and Naruto's brows furrowed, "Took you long enough, dammit! Now when're we leaving?" Kiba laughed nervously on the other side before answering. "What? Now? Jesus. Well get your ass over here." He said a quick "bye" and clicked the phone closed.

"We're about to leave, get your hot-ass out here!"

Rolling his eyes and smirking, Sasuke turned and headed out into the living room, walking past Naruto and over to the front door, his face half hidden by the hood as he pulled it up before stepping outside where the wind was a bit chilly despite it being hot earlier that day. "Well? You coming out here to wait or what?" He snirked before disappearing completely outside.

"Goddamn you, teme." Naruto grumbled before stepping out behind the raven, quickly checking his pockets to make sure he had everything. He locked the door behind him and shoved his hands in his pockets. He stood there for a second before nonchalantly bumping into Sasuke.

Standing by one of the posts that kept the small awning over their doorway, Sasuke let himself lean a bit from the bump before pressing back against Naruto's arm. "Hm?" Sasuke turned to look at the blonde, the hood hiding everything but his face in the dark.

Naruto snickered before tugging at the hood. "You look so incredibly emo with that thing on."

"Heh, it keeps you from jumping me right here." He answered, turned back to stare out at the nothingness on the street. "You'll have to wait till we're there." He turned back to Naruto, a smirk firmly in place.

Making a small frustrated noise Naruto turned back to the street as Kiba's recognizable "party-carriage" came into view. "Let's go, hottie." Naruto smiled over at Sasuke and tugged him along behind him.

Snorting, Sasuke followed behind Naruto nearly tripping on a large rock in the driveway before they reached Kiba's car, which he'd simply stopped in the lane in front of their house, not bothering to pull over to the curb.

Naruto held a snicker back and followed Sasuke inside the car, a grinning Kiba looking back at them. "You ready to get all sweaty and covered in alcohol?" Shikamaru sighed from the front passenger seat. Neji slowly shook his head as Kiba looked to his two fellow brunettes. "Shush you guys. Don't act all grumpy just cuz i drug you along."

Naruto snirked to himself. "Well I'm ready no matter what these frumpy faces say." The blonde grinned, which was mirrored by his tattooed best friend.

"You're always ready... " Sasuke gave a nod in greeting to the two longer haired brunettes knowing exactly what they were both thinking without them having to say anything at all. Buckling himself in before Kiba speed down what was left of their street, Sasuke sighed and turned to the Hyuuga who was sitting to his right, forcing the raven to be squished in the middle between him and Naruto.

Kiba and Naruto yammered away about all the different games they'd played lately and reminiscing on past Halo online tournaments. Many times earning an eyeroll from one of the three more-quiet passengers in the vehicle. Finally stopping in front of a very clean, newly built building, Kiba switched the car off and popped out of the car, the others slowly piling out as well. "Alright, you know the rules. 1. No starting fights unless the bastard really deserves it. 2. Don't offer free rides to drunkies...i'm not gonna do that -this- time 3. If one of you gets in trouble, don't expect the rest of us to claim to know you 4. Don't buy anything you can't pay for...i brought just enough money for myself...and Naruto still owes me like 67 from 5 club-trips ago." The feral eyes focused and narrowed on the blonde who gave a nervous grin in return.

Sasuke stared at Kiba with a bored expression before scoffing and heading for the front doors, pulling the zipper of the hoodie down as he walked, a small smirk tugging at his lips but not caring if the other's were following him or not, he was ready for a drink right about now.

Naruto edged away from the other three, following Sasuke. He didn't feel comfortable continuing with Kiba, seeing as the brunette remembered he owed him one. The blonde almost didn't notice the raven and stopped himself short of running into him. "Where're you going in such a hurry, princess?"

"If I'm going to put up with you two then I need a drink." Sasuke answered turned his head to look over his shoulder at Naruto, noticing that Neji had followed Naruto while Shikamaru was stuck walking with Kiba who was talking and gesturing with his hands excitedly.

"Hah, like we're -that- hard to deal with." Naruto frowned and walked off to join Kiba, easily catching onto the conversation and joining in happily.

Shaking his head, not having the time to state what he had -really- meant, he sighed and headed inside once Neji had met up with him, the Hyuuga arching a brow but not saying anything. They both headed over to the bar to grab a quick drink, Sasuke leaving his jacket on for the time being but pulling his hood off his head once they had gotten inside.

"Nice shirt." Neji commented offhandedly, glancing over at their companions as they headed toward them. "I'm surprised you made it out of the house in that."

"That's why I was zipped up." Sasuke stated as he quickly swallowed the double-shot that was in front of him, wrinkling his nose in distaste of the alcohol. As soon as he downed the shot and the liquid began to warm him up, he peeled off his jacket, laying it over the stool next to him.

As their group made it to the bar as well, Naruto looked up and noticed exactly why Sasuke had been wearing his hoodie. He quickly scooted to the bar, ordering a drink before leaning on the counter and looking appreciatively at Sasuke's torso. "Hmm, come here often, hot-stuff?" Naruto purred, grinning at the raven.

Kiba gave a whistle as he neared, "A regular porn-star, huh?" He snickered as he looked away from the glare he knew was coming and ordered his own drink. Naruto took a swig of his drink as it was set down and continued to look over Sasuke.

"Only when dragged." Sasuke answered with a smirk, once he had finish glaring at the scruffy brunette from over Naruto's shoulder. He rolled his eyes when Kiba licked his teeth in response but the gesture was ignored in favor of stealing a swallow of the blonde's drink. "Mmm... well, i recall -someone- wanting to be impressed."

Naruto slowly raised an eyebrow, as he took another gulp of his drink. "I am impressed, very."

He leaned in closer. "So am I your living wet dream?" He licked his upper lip slowly. "Want to rip these clothes off yet? Hmm?" He took another drink from his boyfriend's glass.

As Sasuke leaned forward though, his suave image was interrupted by a slight gape as their distance was shortened greatly. His breathing became a bit ragged as he stuttered out a "y-yes...oh god yes."

"Good." Sasuke replied before leaning back, smirking. He turned to look at the dance floor, his head a bit light from the double shot he had. "So...Blondie, what are you gonna do with me now?" He ran his tongue over his lips once more, elbows on the counter and back arched slightly with his position.

Rubbing a hand across the back of his head in habit, Naruto wrenched his eyes from Sasuke's toned abdomen to his face. "You wanna go dance then?" Naruto asked, still slightly wide-eyed.

Shrugging as he turned to order another shot, Sasuke met the blue eyes. "If you want." he couldn't help the upturn to his lips seeing that his attire was still affecting the blonde's brain functions. Leaning in once more so that their noses brushed against one another, he whispered. "I cant wait till you -do- rip these clothes off of me."

A short whine escaped from the blonde's mouth. Running a hand down his face Naruto was met with Sasuke's nose bumping into his freckled one. He grabbed the spiked hair, shoving his mouth against the raven's. He ran his tongue along Sasuke's tasting the alcohol he had just ingested.

Groaning softly, Sasuke kissed Naruto back, his hands instantly grabbing and fisting the blonde's shirt, pulling him closer before a groan from behind them sounded. "Already?!" Kiba poked Naruto in the shoulder as the bartender brought Sasuke his drink, setting it on the counter while they continued kissing. Running his tongue over Naruto's lips quickly, Sasuke pulled back, a small grin forming.

Naruto kept his lips loose, a dazed look over his face as he looked at Sasuke. "God I love it when you're loosened up on alcohol." He picked up his drink and finished it, slamming it back down and straightening up. After recovering from a sway, Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "You ready to go out on the floor?" He grinned over at Kiba who rolled his eyes.

Swallowing his drink in one gulp, Sasuke set his glass back down on the counter turning to Shikamaru who was the DD for the night. "Don't lose my jacket?" He gave the brunette a quick nod before stepping away from the counter, smirking slyly at Naruto as he popped his hips to the side just a bit with the hard beat of the song that was drawing to a close. "You coming?"

His breath hissing at the motion, Naruto bit at his lips as he looked from the raven's hips perched ever so tauntingly over the line of tight leather to his face. "You bet I am!" He gleamed as he hopped up, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket and sliding towards Sasuke.

"Mmm..." Sasuke started walking; knowing Naruto would come up behind him as they headed over to the dance floor, the song changing to a slightly slower beat, but definitely something that was easy to dance to. Slowly swaying his hips to the new beat now pounding though the building, Sasuke waited till Naruto was pressed against his back to roll his rear teasingly into his boyfriend lap as they moved forward.

A low growl rumbled through the blonde's chest. Naruto grabbed at the raven's hips as they finally made it to a semi-clear spot. "You're such a damn tease, i should bend you over right here."

"Hn, as if you really would." Sasuke mumbled as he rolled his hips to the left then the right, lifting his arms up so that his hands were wrapped around the back of Naruto's neck, his back arched off the other's chest ever so slightly as he continued to move, the alcohol buzzing pleasantly though his veins.

"You're testing that theory of your's." Naruto breathed into Sasuke's ear as his hands roamed over the mesh-covered skin, hips moving with the raven's. He nipped at the other's jaw, grinding his hips against the raven's rear.

"Mmmmm..." Sasuke pressed the bridge of his nose against the underside of Naruto's jaw, popping his hips to the left then the right before rolling back, pressing the bulge he felt quickly growing against the seam of his cheeks. "Testing..." He smirked, nipping at the tanned column. "Or -asking- for it...mmmm... maybe..." He ground back against Naruto's groin harder with the emphasis on the word, his voice husky and low.

Naruto groaned, dipping with Sasuke. His hands slowly started to move more freely across the porcelain skin as it grew hotter around them. They rose and Naruto swirled their hips together, teeth pressing into his lip at the feeling Sasuke grinding into him. "You're very good at asking."

"Uh-huh." Sasuke mimicked the woman who was singing, his voice breathy as he pulled back enough to turn around in his boyfriends arms, hips still moving easily with the beat as he swayed a few inches away, taunting before finally rocking his hips forward and he rolled his torso, toned abs moving in a wave as a smirk slid over pale lips, their bodies slowly coming flush together, Naruto still moving with the beat as well. "I might even go as far as saying..." He nipped at a bronzed lobe, groaning softly against it before swiveling his hips in a circle, grinding hard against Naruto. "...I'm -begging- for it."

"Well shit, we -just- got here. I mean, what's this..."Naruto seethed as he felt Sasuke rub against him. "Like... the second song since we got out here?" Sweat rolled down his chest and back, tickling his heated skin. He forced himself to pull away from Sasuke, brows furrowing in frustration. "Wait just a second, I'll be right back." The blonde said just loud enough so Sasuke could hear him before he disappeared into the crowd.

Staying where he was left, Sasuke watched Naruto disappear among all of the people before he could say anything. Shrugging in indifference though there was a slight furrow to his brow; he turned and continued dancing as if Naruto were still right behind him.

Hurredly rushing over to the bar, Naruto was deeply relieved that their friend Shikamaru was such a stiff that he was still sitting at the bar. The blonde rolled his shoulders, shifting his jacket off and throwing it in the brunette's lap. "Don't lose that either." Naruto grinned and skipped off, Shikamaru sighing softly behind him. He shoved his way through the jerking and swaying bodies. Recognizing the familiar spiked hair, he rushed over. Grinning, Naruto grabbed a handful of each ass-cheek. "Did you miss me?" He hissed into the raven's ear.

"Mmmmm... Terribly." Sasuke pressed back into the other's hands, quickly reaching back and grabbing Naruto's waist and yanking him closer. "I couldn't dance this one without you." He smirked, slowly turning around again, pale hips lurching forward quickly with the heavier beat but slower tempo of a song they both knew well.

Naruto raised his head as the familiar deep bass vibrated through his frame. "Oh yes, and I wouldn't dare let you dance to this song without me." The blonde spoke in Sasuke's ear, his own hips jerking and colliding with Sasuke's. His hands snaked up and down the raven's back, running along every groove his muscles created in the sweat-slicked skin.

"Mmm..." Sasuke groaned softly as he rolled and sways with the beat, mouthing words here and there before the chorus. He smirked when they both looked at each other when the chorus started, their hips colliding hard together. "Uhhnnn..."

Groaning at the contact, Naruto rolled his own hips as he lowered himself before Sasuke. He drug his nails down the raven's sides then down the inside of his thighs before raising just as fluidly as he had descended. He nipped at Sasuke's lips mouthing the chorus and jerking his hips towards the other man with each beat.

Closing his eyes with the words spoken soundlessly against his lips, Sasuke tilted his head back a bit, exposing his neck and curving his back so that their chests pressed more firmly together, hips flush and arousals grinding pleasantly together though their clothing. "Mmmm..." He purred as long fingers tangled in the spikes at the nape of the tanned neck, short nails lightly scratching the scalp as they rocked and swayed with the beat before Sasuke tilted his head forward, pressing their foreheads together and grunting softly with a hard roll of his body into Naruto's.

He dug his fingers possessively into the raven's backside, grinding their heated groins together more roughly and earning a deep moan from them both. His hips thrust into the raven's with every second beat and retreated with the next. Blue eyes flitted across the sweat-glistening pale skin of his lover and moved back up to the face twisted in pleasure. Naruto flitted his tongue across the flushed, pink lips as he grinded upwards.

Smirking and running his tongue against Naruto's, Sasuke slowly drug his fingers down the blonde's back, his other hand tugging back on the hair in his grip. "How much do you want me?" He whispered huskily against Naruto's chin as they continued to move, thrusting his hips forward harshly on the off beat before he forced them both to circle their hips while still flush together.

Head bending back at the force of the tug, Naruto looked down at Sasuke. His breath hissed as their hips rolled together and his eyes narrowed slightly. "God, you have no idea how bad i want you right now," his voice came out in a gruff whisper, hips thrusting forward to emphasize his point.

"Mmmm..." Sasuke slowly closed his eyes as he loosened his grip on Naruto's hair, his head tilting down so that his lips brushed hotly against the peek of the blonde's collar bone that his t-shirt wasn't covering. Slowly the song started to change once more to something quicker and with it, Sasuke smirked, rolling his hips in small circles against Naruto's for the few seconds before he stepped back enough so that the other's blue eyes could take in every inch of him as he moved fluidly with the music, hips rolling, teasing, swaying as if the music were controlling them.

Hands slid reluctantly from the other man as Naruto straightened to watch his lover. Eyes covered every movement the raven's lithe body made. Sinewy muscles rippled and rolled under the gleaming, wet skin, making the sight even more erotic and entrancing. His own hips were swaying nonchalantly with the beat, his groin still throbbing with his boiling blood. A sun-kissed hand snuck down his abdomen, urged by what the retinas of its vessel were taking in. It slowly spread, circling around the bulge that grew harder and more needy with every sway of a pale hip. Groaning, the blonde realized what his subconscious was plotting and instead started to use that hand to smooth over his thigh, the other mirroring its movements. Together they slid up the blonde's torso as he leaned back, exposing his bronzed abdomen sliding further up from his loose jeans. His thumb traced the muscles and slid lower, dusting through the golden- brown hairs of his navel. His hips continued jerking with the beat as a hand raised and beckoned the raven closer.

Dark orbs watched everything from under half-lowered lids, a smirk slowly spreading over the pale lips as they parted in a silent groan. Slowing his hips just a bit, but still moving to the beat, Sasuke walked the few steps back over to Naruto and turned, grinding his ass against the obvious bulge in the blonde's jeans. "Unnnhhh... " popping it back suddenly, a deep groan escaping his throat as his head tilted back, arms draping loosely over the raven locks, Sasuke began to speed up once more, moving his hips like some of the females would, not caring because he knew that it was driving Naruto crazy. Slowly the pale hands ran down over the mesh shirt until they reached the hem and fisted the soft material before pushing it up, his palm flat against his smooth abs, gliding easily with the sweat, a few beads rolling down to the peek of coarse raven curls sticking up from above the leather pants.

Naruto drug his nails up the sides of Sasuke's legs as he bit down on his lip. His clothing clung to his sweat-slickened skin and that didn't help the fact he wanted nothing more than to strip them both down and pound the raven into the dance floor. His hips jerked furiously with the beat, expressing only a fraction of his frustration with the situation. He leaned back, getting a wonderful view of the raven's ass pressing into his now-aching bulge. Seeing the hem of the shirt inch up, he pressed them flush together, craning his neck over his lover's shoulder to watch what those amazing, long fingers were doing. He teased Sasuke's lobe with his teeth, blowing lightly into his ear and kissing right beneath it.

Dropping his head back onto Naruto's shoulder as goose bumps erupted over his sweat slicked skin, Sasuke groaned softly, pressed back harder against the blonde's groin before rolling his hips forward into the other's hands rested on his hips. Continuing to lift the front of the shirt, Sasuke slowly pressed his other hand down over the skin he'd exposed completely to any eyes that were looking. He hooked his thumb into the hem of the pants and pulled down on the front of the material with the beat, his hips rocking from side to side as more coarse curls were exposed to the blue orbs peering down from over his shoulder.

Groaning at the sight, Naruto sent his hands to dance up the raven's sides. They stopped to pluck at the nipples that had been perked and begging for the blonde's attention since they started. Rolling one between his fingers, the other hand slid up further to wrap loosely around the pale column of neck. It began its trek there, down, to the hem of Sasuke's jeans where it joined the raven's hand and sifted slowly through the dark hairs.

Breath hitching with Naruto's teasing ministrations, Sasuke rolled his hips into the tanned fingers, his own arousal restricted painfully in the tight pants. "Fuckkk... " He seethed softly against his boyfriends lobe, teeth nipping lightly at the soft flesh. "Shiiit... I can't take anymore..." the words were murmured against the sensitive skin just behind the blonde's jaw, soft lips brushing lightly against the salty skin. "Nnnaahh..." Pressing himself completely against Naruto, Sasuke stepped forward, wanting to move from where there were to somewhere a bit more private and accessible to their needs.

Naruto grinned at the raven whom he had succeeded in driving mad with want. "I'm that good, huh?" A light chuckle came from the blonde as he took Sasuke's hand, but instead he tugged his lover back to him. "I can wait just a little longer, can't you?" He said with a teasing lick to a reddened ear.

"Liar." He answered smirking ever so slightly as he stepped away from Naruto once more, hips continuing to move with the beat. Turning back around as he slid his hands over his stomach, pushing the mesh shirt up once more. "I..." Rolling his hips in time with the beat as it pounded though the club, popping them just slightly as they came forward. "...can see... how much..." He stepped back up to Naruto, grinding their erections together hard once before rolling his body. "... you want to fuck me on this floor... right here in front of everyone." He smirked, pulling back and running his tongue over his teeth.

"I'm a horrible... liar..." Naruto panted as Sasuke ground against him. He closed his eyes, taking in every tingling nerve in his body. He opened him as the boiling warmth left him and he caught the tongue that snaked across the raven's teeth. "Fuck, Sasuke..." The blonde drug his boyfriend to him and planted their lips together, assaulting his lover's mouth hungrily as his hands violated every inch of flesh they could reach.

Sliding his tongue along Naruto's as their lips parted and their tongues tangled furiously, Sasuke continued to grind against the tanned body, forcing them to move in time with the music as they stood in one place, hands sliding over bronzed, sweat slicked skin as they pressed up under the now wet cotton shirt. Groaning deeply when he felt the blonde's body buck into his own instinctively, Sasuke pulled back so their lips bushed against one another's. "Ready to go somewhere else?" He purred.

Dazed blue eyes peeked from the half-mast lids. "Shit...yes..." Naruto's voice hissed. His hands moving along the raven's flesh as his hips continued to rock, begging for more friction.

Continuing to move with the music, Sasuke turned in the blonde's hold, pressing his ass against the other's erection before slowly moving them towards the back wall where they both knew there were some cushioned benches.

Latching on, Naruto followed Sasuke as he awkwardly moved to the music still. Once they had stepped off the dance floor and neared the benches, he shoved the raven on one of them, instantly attacking his neck. "You... drive ...me... so... fucking... ...crazy." Naruto growled huskily around his lavishing of attention of his raven's neck.

"Mmmmm..." Sasuke arched against Naruto as he was pressed down on his back on the bench, a smirk curling onto his lips before they parted as his breath hitched softly when pearly teeth sunk a bit deeper into his skin. "Now... you know how … I feel all the time... nnnnahh..." long fingers pressed into the muscles hidden under the drenched shirt back, clinging and tugging the bronzed body closer to his own.

Only a growl came in reply as Naruto focused his attention on yanking down Sasuke's pants; they were tight and the sweat-soaked flesh was making them stick. Naruto growled even deeper in frustration before he finally removed the annoying clothing. He shoved the mesh shirt upwards, moving his assault to the man's chest.

Groaning deeply as his nipples were attacked, Sasuke pawed at the t-shirt, pulling it up and then over the blonde locks, not caring if Naruto growled at him for getting it in his way as all he wanted was to feel the other's skin pressed against his own heated flesh, his body craving for the blonde more than what the other knew.

Ripping the garment out of his way, the blonde returned to attacking the flesh. His hands busied with loosing his own pants then with tugging his boxers down low enough to free his aching member. He slid it across Sasuke's, shifting his hips so that their lengths rubbed against one another. His hands twitched and tightened into fists on either side of the splayed ebony locks as a sharp gasp shot from both the men on the bench.

Groaning deeply, short nails digging into the glistening flesh they were sliding against, Sasuke shifted, legs smoothing against Naruto's sides as he parted them, feet pressing into the cushion he was laying on as pale hips rolled up, causing their erections to press and slide together eliciting moans from them both. "Fuuckkhhaaahhh..." Raven brows skewed together as a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine.

"I ..h-hope…you're ready…cuz I can't wait any longer." Naruto groaned against Sasuke's cheek. He rose a bit, placing a hand on the raven's chest as he guided himself into the puckered entrance. He choked back a shout, letting it slide into a loan groan. Slowly pressing his hips further forward, the blonde returned a hand to press into the cushion beside his lover's head. His other hand tweaked the nearest nipple as he fully sheathed himself inside of Sasuke the raven taking him in easily. "I've never ...haaah...felt anything better... than…this..." Naruto breathed against the raven's lips.

Clinging to Naruto's shoulders as he was penetrated, Sasuke arched his back off the cushion as he stopped breathing for the time being, his body too overwhelmed after being denied for so long; he rolled his hips up so that Naruto could slide in deeper, legs parting almost painfully as every muscle tensed with the pleasure. Pulling in a deep breath, Sasuke seethed, blowing the hot breath against Naruto's ear. "Naaahh... it's... -shiiiit... ahhh... mmmore."

"Ahh... i know... it's... not... enough.." The blonde groaned in reply. His hand slid down the quivering muscles of Sasuke's abdomen and slid his finger up the underside of his shaft. His hand wrapped tightly around it and pumped as he started to pull out and thrust into his raven-haired lover. Naruto's mouth flitting up the pale jaw offering rough affection to the heated flesh.

"Haaaa..." Sasuke groaned, his head falling back, exposing the pale column of flesh to his boyfriend's mouth as he began to move with the rough thrusts. Their dancing on the floor had already acted as hours of foreplay, heating Sasuke up enough that already the sparks of his orgasm were teasingly just out of reach. "Shiiiiit... ahhh!" He growled, digging his nails into the bronzed flesh, thrashing slightly, raven hair sticking to his cheek and forehead as pale, parted lips searched for their companions, wanting to be attached to what he loved the most.

His lips found their way to Sasuke's, the two pairs attaching hungrily. Naruto moaned loudly and his boyfriend swallowed it greedily. He thrust roughly, going faster and faster as he felt the familiar burning in the pit of his navel. His hand quickened on his lover's cock, thumb pressing into the indention beneath the head and smoothing over the leaking tip. Wheat brows furrowed deep in concentration as he put in all his energy into bringing them both over the edge.

Pulling in quick breaths when their lips parted, Sasuke moved as much as he could with the pace that Naruto had set, his eyes clenching closed while he focused on moving his tongue and body with that of his lovers. His spine tingled as his stomach went numb, the budding gratification of his orgasm quickly approaching. "Ahhh..." The moan spilled out against Naruto's lips, the sound breathy and deep. "Naru'to..."

Naruto's supporting arm gave and he fell forward onto his elbow, momentarily pausing in his ministrations. He nipped at the skin nearest his mouth, not even caring what it was. "Nhh...Sas...-ke…" He moaned against the flesh his mouth was worrying. As his orgasm began mounting, Naruto gave himself over to whatever carnal instincts he had been keeping at bay, slamming into Sasuke over and over again.

Sasuke clung to Naruto as he was pounded into the bench, his breath forced from his lungs as quickly as he sucked it in, moans spilling unabashedly over parted lips as a pink tongue quickly darted out to wet them. When his orgasm hit, Sasuke's nails dug into the skin he was holding onto, his breathing stopping completely as the heated pleasure jolted though him like white lightning. The pale back arched up into the heated flesh above him. Unable to keep the cry from spilling over his lips, Sasuke sunk his teeth into Naruto's shoulder, the sound of his pleasured cry muffled as he slammed back into the blonde's thrusts, pushing though his climax.

Feeling Sasuke tighten and loosen in spasms around him, Naruto grunted and stopped his hand's movements on Sasuke's near-spent length. Instead he placed the hand on the other side of his lover's head, completely focused on finishing himself. The combined sensations sent him off in mere seconds as well, the blonde spilling his milky seed into the raven and giving a choked, hoarse grunt of his name.

Clinging to Naruto, still rocking into the brutal thrusts, grunting each time their hips met, Sasuke slowly began to try and breathe, his body pulling in sharp gasps of air even as they were forced out again. "Nnnnghhaahh... " Sasuke groaned as his boyfriend finally slowed his rapid pace, their hearts beating like crazy after the mutual high.

Naruto gave in to the ache in his arms, falling forward and burying his face in Sasuke's neck. His breath came ragged and it seemed as if every one of his muscles was spent. His chest stung as his breathing wasn't fast enough to get what oxygen his lungs needed. The blonde let out a breathy chuckle, Sasuke was the only one that could do this to him. "God, I love you." He said between breaths, tightening his arms around his lover.

"I love you more." Sasuke smiled against the bronzed shoulder before placing light kisses on it, making sure to catch the predominant freckles under his lips. He held onto Naruto tightly, his brain slowly processing where they were even as it buzzed from their activities and what little alcohol he was sure was out of his system with the way his blood was pounding though his veins.

Snorting into the pale column, Naruto shook his head, "There's no way." He snickered and sat up, staring down at the man he loved more than anything or anyone else. "Cuz I love you more." He ran the back of his hand down the pale cheek as he pulled out. Cleaning them lazily before he fixed his pants and leaned back down, pressing their lips together.

Smirking lazily as he kissed the blonde back, Sasuke waited till their lips parted to speak. "Impossible, I love you more." He smiled up, dark eyes locked onto the crystal blue. Pulling in a breath as his heart fluttered about in his chest, Sasuke continued to stare up into the eyes that knew him better than anyone else. "More." He stated, knowing that there wasn't anyone else in the world who could make him as happy as he felt whenever those eyes were on him, or simply when they were near each other. Naruto was all that mattered and he would do anything for the blonde. Smashing their lips together again, Sasuke pressed his thoughts to his lips, hoping that somehow Naruto would be able to read his mind, even though he knew it wasn't really possible.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, grin firmly placed on his lips. "I still love you more." He met the raven's lips, his own tingling at the contact. One hand drug through the inky locks, pulling Sasuke and him closer together before he pulled away slowly, "Let's get back to the others before they leave us." He snirked and kissed his beloved boyfriend's forehead, handing him his pants. Then he grabbed up his shirt and slid it back on.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, as he sat up. "If they haven't already." He stated, shimmying the tight pants back on. "And it's still not possible." He nudged his boyfriend with his shoulder as he reached for the mesh shirt that had been discarded just above where his head had been.

TBC?


End file.
